Talk:Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom/@comment-5808856-20150610151136/@comment-25430354-20150611015351
Chesknight, don't delete this argument. As divided as this argument was, I want people to see this. Listening Quasimodo? "Also, holding back one's strength...is not that difficult to do honestly. I am a total wimp, and even I can hold back with relative ease." What kind of response is that? Can you sneeze away a highway, clear a lake by clapping, and accidentally burn down a building just by looking at it? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etPYl1OQoqk Yeah you're not Superman. Clark got his powers at random times growing up, and during his adolescence he found it harder to accept his heritage as he grew up a normal farm boy. "but he had to work and train hard to get to be this strong, unlike Superman" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xnZ6g14WwY Let's ignore the immeasurable amount of advice given by Jor-El or the Kents, let's ignore Clark had to do a lot of preparing to ensure his double life and went through college (whereas Goku didn't even receive a decent amount of education) and discovering his true heritage, let's ignore all the martial arts training Superman has received and the amount of threats Superman's dealt with that's pushed him to near death to ensure Earth doesn't end up like Krypton, let's ignore all the training Superman's done to surpass his mental barriers and control his powers to the best of his abilities, let's not include balancing his life as a reporter, an individual superhero, a friend, a husband/lover, a cousin, a son, and a member of the Justice League, let's forget about Superman trying to provide a good example to the people of Metropolis and all over the world that hope and justice are part of what constitutes a fantastic world https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGtiinR6ni8. Yeah Superman NEVER had to overcome any obstacles to where he got to today... I guess the best way to put it is that Goku's character focuses more on physical obstacles while Superman's are more mental based. Sure Goku's had to make some shocking acceptances and Superman's had plenty of big brawls, but Goku's goal is to become the best fighter in his world, while Superman's is to ensure the safety of those around him while forming lasting relationships. This is likely why more people WANT Goku to beat Superman. Goku's story focuses more on physical brawls with powerful beings, Superman has plenty of that, but that's not the main reason why he's recognized as an icon. It's for moments like these http://wac.450f.edgecastcdn.net/80450F/comicsalliance.com/files/2012/09/supermanrooftop.jpg. Thus Goku defeating Superman is a testament to how far he's come, whereas if Superman wins, since physicality doesn't define him quite as much as Goku, people think it's unfair and bash on his character. Goku is defined by his fights, Superman is defined by the S on his chest. I'm not forcing you to like Superman. I just want you to understand that it's not just the powers that makes Superman, well, Superman. As angry as I was at some of your statements, admittedly this was kind of a learning experience for myself, so I thank you for that.